Songs
by Deluxiuz XiuHan
Summary: Kumpulan cerita yang dibuat dari sebuah lagu di tiap chapternya. 1. One and only-EXO. Xiuhan fict. GS!


Chapter 1

Exo-One and Only

.

.

Kau adalah orang yang ku temukan, satu-satunya dan hanya kau.

.

: One and Only :

.

.

Aku tidak tau apa yang menuntunku, tapi kini aku melangkah ringan dengan seekor kucing gemuk berbulu hitam pudar di gendonganku.

Aku bahkan bersenandung kecil sembari mengelus rambut lembut peliharaanku yang meringkuk manja.

Aku sempat tertawa menyadari betapa anehnya diriku sekarang. Melangkah dengan ringan, bersenandung senang, tersenyum sendiri, dengan hewan peliharaanku yang bahkan masih sangat malas sekedar menggerakkan ekornya di dekapanku.

Untuk kasus ini, mungkin peliharaankulah yang lebih normal.

Pagi-pagi buta aku keluar tanpa niat berolahraga.

Bahkan kaos tipis yang kemaren sore kupakai masih melekat pada tubuhku, aku hanya menumpuknya dengan jaket berjaga-jaga dari hawa dingin.

Sejauh pandangan yang dapat tertangkap penglihatanku, hanya terdapat beberapa manusia dengan mata mengantuk.

Aku sendiri tidak tau apa dan kemana tujuanku.

Tanpa berpikir panjang aku meninggalkan rumahku dan membatalkan rutinitas akhir pekan yang selalu ku lakukan –tidur hingga tidak bisa tidur lagi-.

Alasan paling masuk akal yang terpikirkan otak cerdasku adalah mencari udara segar.

Ya, mencari udara segar.

Setelah sepekan terkurung dalam ruangan sempit dan tertutup dengan mata terpaku pada monitor dan hidung yang tertusuk udara dingin dari pendingin ruangan, kurasa aku perlu memanjakan paru-paruku.

Kakiku mendaki anak tangga jembatan penyeberangan tanpa atap.

Kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di bawahku masih dapat di hitung dengan jari. Sangat tenang, suasana inilah yang sangat aku dambakan setelah penat dengan semua kertas penghasil uang minim itu.

Aku sekali lagi mengelus peliharaanku yang mendengkur pelan.

Hewan ini, benar-benar pemalas.

Aku tersenyum melihat kucing ini, pantas saja dia gemuk. Kerjaannya hanya tidur, mendengkur, makan, dan buang air. Ck.

Ketika aku mengangkat kepala, sesuatu membuatku menghentikan langkahku.

Bukan, bukan sesuatu. Tapi seseorang. Seseorang yang sedang mengumpulkan udara bersih di paru-parunya, lalu melepaskan mereka dengan lembut melalui mulut kecilnya.

Kurasa aku bukanlah satu-satunya orang aneh yang bangun dan keluyuran di pagi buta.

Helaian rambutnya nampak bergelombang alami. Bergerak kecil mengikuti angin. Matanya tertutup, membuatku sempat berpikir apa dia tertidur. Kedua tangannya bersandar pada pagar jembatan. Sepertinya tengah menikmati suasana tenang yang sebenarnya juga ingin aku lakukan.

Hidungnya mancung, yang bila dilihat dari samping membuatku berpikir aku akan terlihat pesek jika bersamanya.

Bibirnya bergerak-gerak kecil, seperti bergumam. Entah kenapa memperhatikan bagian itu membuatku ingin menjerit seperti wanita. Wajahnya benar-benar membuatku terpesona.

Bahkan aku merasa ketertarikan aneh hanya dengan melihatnya dari samping.

Salah satu tangannya terangkat membenahi anak rambut yang sedikit berantakan. Rambut panjang itu menggodaku untuk mendekat dan mengusapnya layaknya aku mengusap bulu peliharaanku yang sudah tertidur akibat tak adanya pergerakan dariku ini.

Aku masih diam memperhatikan dengan leluarsa. Jarak yang tidak begitu jauh membantuku menikmati wajah tenangnya. Mungkin belum merasakan kehadiranku.

Hingga akhirnya kedua matanya terbuka, lalu dengan perlahan ia menoleh padaku. Kedua matanya menyipit lucu untuk beberapa saat, lalu membesar membuatku terkekeh dalam hati.

Wajahnya bulat dihiasi mata sedikit tajam dan alis yang tebal. Jika berhadapan hidungnya terlihat mungil. Dan bibirnya, uhh. Aku tidak memiliki kata yang cukup bagus untuk mendeskripsikannya. Melihat wajahnya membuatku teringat pada makhluk gemuk berbulu hitam pudar yang tengah tertidur malas di dekapanku.

Wajahnya bersemu, dari gerak tubuhnya ia sedang berusaha terlihat tenang. Dasar pro, ia benar-benar terlihat santai bertentangan dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Apa dia seorang aktris?

Dan tentu saja dia memerah, berdiri sendiri di tengah jembatan penyeberangan dengan mata tertutup di pagi buta dengan seorang pria yang mengamati entah sejak kapan adalah hal memalukan. Beruntung ia tidak datang dan memberiku tamparan karna sudah mengamatinya seperti penguntit mesum.

Terlebih lagi, aku mengamatinya hingga ujung rambut.

Setelah beberapa lama, ia kembali menatapku. Melawan langsung kearah mataku. Lalu ia tersenyum, kemudian membungkuk dan meninggalkanku.

Aku mengerang melihat punggung sempit itu yang mulai menjauh tanpa niat mengejarnya.

Setelah punggungnya benar-benar menghilang aku kembali mengerang, bagaimana bisa aku menyukai gadis yang tidak aku kenal?

.

Bahkan dalam mimpiku, aku memimpikan kau di setiap malam.

Kau, gadis jembatan penyeberangan.

Gadis yang namanya aku tidak tau. Aku benar-benar membenci cerita dengan tokoh yang mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama. Benar-benar picisan. Aku tidak mengharapkan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Tapi jika aku mengalaminya, tentu saja aku tidak keberatan hahaha. Apalagi jatuh cinta pada gadis semanis itu.

Sudah terlanjur basah, sekalian mandi saja. Sudah terlanjut suka, sekalian cinta saja.

Pagi ini aku berniat kembali ke jembatan penyeberangan itu lagi. Memalukan, padahal setiap hari aku melewati jembatan itu untuk tiba di kantorku. Tapi saat ini aku dengan senyum gila berjalan kembali ke jembatan itu.

Bahkan kerusakan di jembatan itu sudah ku hafal luar kepala ck!

Biarlah, sesekali bertindak tidak normal kurasa tidak akan membuat dunia berakhir.

Tapi kemudian senyumku pudar saat tak menemukanmu di jembatan itu. Apa aku datang kepagian? Atau kesiangan? Aku masih berharap dewi keberuntungan memberiku sedikit keberuntungan.

Aku sudah menunggu dan tersiksa selama seminggu untuk bisa terbangun pagi-pagi buta dan bertemu gadis itu.

Jadi ku putuskan untuk berdiri dan menunggu di tempat aku melihat gadis itu.

Hampir satu jam menunggu tapi gadis itu tak kunjung datang. Aku mendesah kecewa dan kedinginan. Dengan berat hati aku memutar tubuhku berniat pulang dan menyusul peliharaanku untuk kembali menjelajah dunia mimpi.

Ketika melewati deretan toko dengan jendela kaca besar, aku menoleh untuk sekedar mengecek wajah kecewaku. Ternyata aku tetap terlihat tampan.

Tapi sesosok tubuh yang juga ikut terpantul di kaca itu mengalihkan pandanganku dari wajahku sendiri. Pandanganku mengikuti pergerakannya, hingga aku buru-buru memutar tubuhku dan melihatnya dengan jelas.

Gadis jembatan penyeberanganku -yang sekarang sudah menjadi gadis trotoar- berjalan tanpa menoleh padaku. Aku segera menyeberang jalan tanpa takut tertabrak. Dengan sedikit keras aku menyentakan bahunya, membuatnya menoleh dengan terkejut. Wajah terkejutnya saja terlihat cantik.

Dengan gugup aku menelan ludahku.

"Aku Luhan. Maaf, tapi kau siapa?"

Wajahnya semakin terlihat terkejut. Semakin membuatku gugup. Aku terlihat seperti seseorang yang akan berbuat jahat.

Tapi kemudian wajahnya melembut, bahkan tersenyum. Kali ini aku yang memerah. Dengan jarak dekat wajahnya terlihat berlipat-lipat lebih cantik.

"Aku Minseok."

.

Sekali lagi aku mendapati diriku terbangun dengan perasaan gembira dan senyum merekah.

Sial, semenjak kejadian itu aku seperti orang gila yang tidak dapat menahan senyumku. Tapi aku tidak menampik jika aku memang gembira dan menjadi remaja labil yang tengah berbunga-bunga untuk kedua kalinya setelah 6 tahun melewati umur 17 tahunku.

Ini kari ke 6 setelah –aku bertingkah seperti penjahat dan- kami berkenalan serta bertukar nomor ponsel, kurasa hubungan kami semakin dekat –sangat dekat-. Dia menolak memberi tahu alamat rumahnya. Tentu saja dia menolak memberi tahu alamat rumahnya pada pria yang ketahuan mengamatinya seperti penguntit mesum.

Tapi dia memberiku nomor ponselnya!

Senyumku kembali merekah mengingat itu. Walaupun dengan sedikit paksaan, aku tetap berhasil.

Saat aku merenggangkan lenganku, tubuhku terasa tersengat. Itu adalah kau, semua karnamu. Saat wajah tersenyummu kembali berputar di kepalaku.

Bagaimana bisa aku begitu tergila-gila pada gadis yang baru kutemui 2 kali?

Aku akui, aku terperangkap di dalam dirimu.

Getaran kecil dari ponselku mengembalikan kesadaranku. Pesan balasan dari gadisku kudapati. Dia bahkan sangat manis walau hanya dengan sebuah kalimat teks.

'Selamat pagi Luhan.'

Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum seperti orang gila. Mengetikkan sesuatu dengan cepat, aku ingin bertemu dengannya akhir pekan ini.

Dan senyumku semakin melebar saat ia menerimanya.

.

Setiap waktu selalu berwarna, senyum hangatmu sangat indah. Melewati dinding kaca, musim tercermin.

Aku ingat dengan jelas, musim apa yang sedang berlangsung. Walau kabut tipis berpendar di sekitarku aku tetap melangkah dengan begitu riang.

Kabut air menghilang, hanya kau yang menjadi jelas. Kembali pemandangan sebelum aku berhenti, hanya kau yang sedang mengambil nafas. Dimataku hanya kaulah yang bercahaya. Kau sama sekali tak memperbolehkan ku untuk memalingkan pandanganku, tanpa melakukan apapun pandanganku hanya terkunci padamu.

Dan seakan kunci itu telah di patahkan.

Tempat ini seakan dibuat hanya untukku. Kehangatanmu, cahayamu, gelombangmu, apakah semuanya di sesuaikan denganku?

Aku kembali melangkah mendekat, aku belum benar-benar mencapaimu ketika kau menoleh dan kembali tersenyum.

Senyummu benar-benar membuatku gila.

Aku berusaha tersenyum dengan baik, akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu sering tersenyum gila sampai aku lupa bagaimana cara tersenyum dengan benar. Tangan kananku menyerahkan sekumpulan bunga berbeda jenis dan berbeda arti yang telah dihias sedemikian rupa.

Aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan arti bunga-bunga itu. Tapi ketika matanya kembali melebar dengan lucu aku yakin bunga itu memiliki arti yang baik.

"Jadi," kalimatnya menggantung.

"Kau berusaha menjadi pria gombal hm?"

Dia berucap dengan nada bercanda dan tertawa. Dan aku ikut tertawa, bukan karna candaannya tentang bunga. Tapi karna tawanya yang membuat hatiku berbunga.

Yah, aku benar-benar menjadi remaja labil yang kepicut cinta gadis manis.

.

Aku memang sudah tertangkap oleh tanganmu.

Kau milikku, aku milikmu. Seperti bayi yang selamanya berada di pelukan ibunya.

Aku tidak membutuhkan warna lain, aku terkurung dalam dirimu, aku terperangkap dicinta ini.

Aku menginginkan mu, untuk tinggal di sisiku. Tidak ada orang selain kau.

Dan aku berjanji untuk membuatmu merasakan hal yang sama.

"One and only."

.

END

.

Hahaha, Ff ini jadi kaya curhatanya abang Luhan. Gak ada romantis-romantisannya. Di lagu one and onlynya abang ekso kan tentang cerita mereka yang mengagumi seorang cewe sampe seakan tergila-gila gitu –menurut apa yang ku tangkap-. Karna aku Cuma membuat versi ff dari lagu itu ya jadinya cuman curhatan abang Luhan tentang Minseok /ngeles. Lagipula lagi bulan puasa.

Mungkin di chaps selanjutnya bakal ada yg romantis-romantisan –mungkin-. Aku juga masukin beberapa lirik dari lagu itu di ffnya, dengan perubahan sana sini tentunya. Kalau ada kalimat yang bahasanya 'puisi' banget itu sudah lirik lagunya.

Kalau mungkin ada saran lagu boleh sempilin judul lagunya di review. Mungkin bisa ku gunakan buat chap2 depan. Tapi kalau bisa lagunya yang artinya manis2 ya, karna ff ini ff ringan –lagi-.

Aku bakal nunggu review dari kalian, karna kalian yang nentuin ffnya lanjut atau gak. Mumpung libur hehe.

Salam shipper.


End file.
